Equipment
Equipment is besides leveling up the main way to make character more powerful. Each character has 20 equipment slots where you can equip items specific for that slot that will give you protection, stats, spells, resistances and immunities etc. (only exception is using two-handed weapon or 2. one-handed weapon, then you can't wear shield nor use hold slot, therefore having only 18 slots with two-handed and 19 slots with 2 one-handed weapons). Items belong to one of the 3 categories: non-rare, rare and unrentable. Non-rare items (their identify doesn't show any keyword behind they Value number) are usually weaker, but you can have unlimited amount of them. Rare items (do have keyword Rare behind Value number) are most common above newbie zones, are more powerful but while you can carry any amount of them, you can't have more than 22 of them when you are leaving the game (either buy renting out in Inns or camping out/killing the link). While renting you will not be allowed do so with more than 22 rare items, you can camp out/kill the connection with more than 22, but when you come back, you will be forced to give any excess rare items over 22 to NPC that will destroy them before you will be allowed to get to mud. Unrentable items (keyword Unrentable behind their Value number) do either drop to the ground or disappear when you are leaving the game in any way (also see Packrat specialty). Exception are Monk and Karateka classes, who can only rent 7 and wear 6 rare items, which is compensated by those classes having fighting styles that make them stronger in combat. (also see Wordly Goods specialty). Why I can't wear some item? Most of the items on Mozart (exceptions are basic vendor items and some items that do load in chests/on the ground etc and not on mobs) have so called egos. Ego pretty much means that you are forbidden from wearing given item unless you a) killed (once with each character is enough and can be done in group) the mob that "loads" this item and therefore got the ego, b) donated the item, which removes the ego but makes item unrepairable (be warned that donating damaged item destroys it, also some specific items get destroyed when donated, but those are not too common) or c) took Heir specialty that allows you to ignore ego requirements. If you need ego for wearing an item and you don't have it, you will see in the item identify line "You don't meet this item's ego requirements.". Another reason for not being able to wear specific item are so called Item Flags. When you look on item identify, on the line below item name starting "Item is: " are so called Item Flags (if item has none, there is keyword None). Those affect most importantly who can wear given item. Characters can/can't wear item based on a) their alignment (flags Anti-Good, Anti-Evil, Anti-Neutral) or b) based on their class. If you are dual class character, you can wear item that is anti one of your class as long it is not anti both your classes (warrior/cleric can wear item that is Anti-Warrior as long as it is not also Anti-Cleric) - for exceptions see below. Class restriction flags: * Anti-Warrior: prevents warrior-type (single) classes from wearing them: Warrior, Ranger, Paladin, Inquisitor, Arbiter. * Anti-Thief: prevents thief-type (single) classes from wearing them: Thief, Antipaladin * Anti-Mage: prevents mage-type (single) classes from wearing them: Mage, Shadowmage * Anti-Cleric: prevents cleric-type (single) classes from wearing them: Cleric, Druid * Magic: prevents ANY (both single and dual class) Barbarians from wearing them (also see Magic tolerance specialty) * exception are Monk and Karateka classes - they can't (no matter if they are single or dual classes) use any item that has more than 2 of {anti-warrior, anti-thief, anti-mage, anti-cleric} flags. Last reason you may not be able to use some item is that characters are able to use weapons only up co certain Weight compared to character's Strength stat. How do I interact with certain item: Basic interaction is obvious (wear helm, look shield, wield sword etc.) but there are some specifics: * If you for example have more than 1 sword in inventory, you can use number to interact with them: look 1.sword, look 2.sword etc. You can also use more than 1 keyword e.g. 'wear bone-armor', 'wear skull,shield', 'wear "spider necklace"' etc. You can find all keywords an item does respond to by looking at it. You can also use abbreviations, e.g. instead of "wear bone-armor" you can use "wea bon-arm". Exception: you can't use abbreviations of item names when opening something - "open door" will not open "doors", or with items that are just part of room description and not a separate line under it (like maps in cartography in Nevrast vs the fountain on Temple square that is "under" the description). * You can (besides already having an item and giving it to Parth NPC in Nevrast donations or casting/reading identify spell on it) identify item in vendor shop by using "list ", e.g. "list sword" (you can see what vendor does offer buy typing just "list" when in same room, or find out price of something you want to sell by using "offer ". * You can also use keyword "all" for some actions, e.g. "get all 2.corpse" will give you everything in the 2.corpse in the room, "put all.potion bag-holding" will put all potions you have directly in inventory into 1.bag that has keywords "bag" and "holding" * When you want to remove equipped item, you can use the number that you see in front of the slot when you use "eq" command, e.g. "remove 1" will remove headwear if you are wearing one. What to do when my item gets damaged: * If item had durability 0, it gets instantly destroyed - that happens with items that were already damaged or are very brittle like potions, scrolls etc. * If item is donated or has maximum durability 0 (identify does says what is item's maximum durability), item can't be repaired. * Other items can be repaired either by character with Repair specialty or by special repairer NPC (in Nevrast it is Weyland, see "Where i do find ..." page). Unfortunately most of characters and NPCs can't repair all items - with character it does depends on their skill in Repair and the price of the repair, with NPC repairer it depends on price of the repair (you can find it by using 'offer ' in room with repairer) - each NPC has set maximum value he can repair, if the repair would cost more, you have to find another one. Weyland is the most basic repairer, better one is under Raven's Bluff, very decent ones are e.g. in higher level areas like Centranon or Katsukyo. * Very low level items that you got e.g. from mobs in class guilds in Nevrast are not really worth repairing, just get new copy of same item if it gets destroyed/damaged too much. Be aware: * items can get damaged for more than 1 point at once, especially damaging are dragon breath, acid spells, Disintegrate spell, Solar Gate spell etc. * hitting a Deathtrap can either immediately destroy item or decrease its maximum durability. * when weapon gets damaged, it will decrease damage that weapon deals * if magical staff/wand gets damaged or used, it will decrease amount of it's spell charges What do I want from my equipment? * Pretty much everyone benefits from more armor (up to 200), stats (max depends on character's race), more hitpoints (not capped) and Recuperation, resistances and immunities, casters also from mana and Mysticism. * Caster/Fighter characters usually do focus more on the fighter equipment since focusing on caster side would in most cases produce weaker character than playing just caster (e.g. Wa/Ma with caster eq is usually weaker them solo Ma with caster eq). * Fighter do want equipment with Hitroll and Damroll (max is 45, that includes bonus from Strength), characters with backstab usually do use 1 one-handed weapon+shield+hold to maximize damage of backstab, warrior classes usually prefer dual wield. * Pure caster characters usually go for Mana and Mysticism, then for Hitpoints. * Characters who don't have 100% maximum in important skills (dual class characters do have -10% penalty to max of all abilities) usually do want also items that increase their skills to 100%. * Spell affects in equipment are quite important, especially for character who can't cast those spells. The most important ones are Fly, Water Breath, True Sight and Sanctuary. Where can I get some basic equipment? * donations, vendors, higher level players * very basic items from class guilds in Nevrast and other zones in Nevrast, like the sewers * after you get few levels, mobs in The Shire do load some interesting items * around level 10 king in Hedgehogs have interesting crown and Nubbin there has necklace * ask more experienced players for more suggestions Return to the Guide. Category:New Player Category:Equipment